A New Life
by julysfaith16
Summary: Hermione tired being the boring bookworm decides to change. Her new life and old life collide what will happen read and find out. HG/DM GW/BZ HP/PP RW/LL
1. the begining

**Harry's pov**

"Ron you bloody ass" Hermione screamed as she and Ron got into another fight. "Hermione calm down you know he didn't mean it" I said as I tried to calm her down. Hermione turned on me screaming "you always take his side in everything Harry even when hes wrong" she looked like she was about to cry "I-" I tried to talk but she cut me off "I don't want to hear it harry"she yelled as she ran out.i looked an all the Gryfindors looked schocked. I saw Ginny and she looked just as upset as Hermione I started walking toward her and she hurried up to her room. 'I wonder whats wrong with her?'

**Hermione's pov**

I cant believe them especially Ron hes been acting like an ass ever since we got back to school i mean come on just because a Ravenclaw was flirting with me doesn't mean hes evil. I swear hes been unbearable and Harry always taking his side on everything! Ever since harry defeated Voldomort in his sixth year and some death eaters got away they think every time a boy talks to me their working for them! gah i cant take this as i ran to my head girl room. As i got to the portered of a lion and a snake i screamed the password. As i went to go to my room i never noticed the Slytherins sitting an talking in the common room. I slammed my door when i got on my room i notice an owl that looked familiar. As i went to it i noticed my name in familiar hand writing I screamed.

**Dracos POv**

Blaise and I sat in my common room talking we were still getting over the fact i made head boy. Our current topic of conversation just ran in and up to her room not evening noticing us. " Wow i cant believe the buck tooth beaver turned hot. I mean every boy in our year is attracted to her said blaise" i scuffed "not me" i said. "yea right thats why your always staring after her? come on draco we been best friends since we were in diapers i can read you like a book" he exclaimed. " so what you think the littlest Wesley is hot." i stated He blushed just as he started to deny it we heard Hermione scream. I jumped up with him following me as we raced to the room. when we burst into the room hermione was jumping up and down screaming until she saw us.

**Hermiones POv**

I cant belive it he wrote me. yes! As i was jumping up and down Draco and his Blaise ran in as soon as I saw them my smile fell off my face. "what are you doing in here? **GET OUT! OUT!**" I yelled as I pushed them out. I mean even though in the final battle we found out the Malfoys and Zambinis were spies and turned on Voldomort we still do not get along. After I got them out I sat on my bed and read the surprisingly neat hand writing of my best friend form muggle world.

_Hermione_

_i miss you so much! there has been so much going on here. All the reporters are wondering were you have been. This spotlight has been crazy with out you. So did you tell your friends that ur famous in the muggle world. Tell me whats been going on. how is it being headgirl? Are the boys hitting on you? You know i have to know who so i know i can tell them they can't have you your mine! Joking now get that look off your face like your going to kill me your like my younger sister. you know i have to protect you altough im sure you would proably do more damage to them than I ever could. well wirte me back soon!_

_Love your brother and partner,_

_Sean Davis_

When I was done I felt so much better Sean always did know how to make me fell better. We've been singing together since we were 10. He was with me when I found out I was a witch he was so happy for me. he has said he always knew there was something special about me. he was the one to comfort me when ever ron was an ass an when draco and his friends made fun of me. Oh i rember how he was trying to find a way to Hogwarts when i got hurt i thought he was going to kill draco for hurting me. He was the one to support me in everything like when i came home after the war an wanted to change my whole look he helped. Sean is like the brother i never had. He took me to get everything done and helped me work out an get in shape. Now in stead of being the book worm chubby baby faced girl with bushy hair i have completly straight hair with blonde and black highlights down to my waist. after spending all summer in the gym with that work out manic i lost all my baby fat and now i have the body any girl would kill over. I have a slim waist with abs im in a C cup almost D and my legs are tone. I got nice tan from going to the beach with him and running. Sean being the play boy that he is had me buy a whole new wodrobe. Sean an i dated for about the first month of summer befor we decided we just felt brotherly and sisterly feeling to each other. Before we went back to school he had one last surprise for me he took me with him to get a tattoo. he got one that was chinese symble for friends and sister he got it on his chest right over his heart saying no one would ever replace me and he would always be here for me. it was so sweet! i got the chinese symbole for friends on my lower back and the one for brother on my right hip. After as we were walking around the strip mall we saw a contest to get a record deal so as a joke we went and tried out. to our surprise we won so for the rest of the summer we were making music together and doing concerts. We are one of the biggest groups in the music industry right now. After coming out of my thoughts i started wiriting a letter back to him with a evil plan to get back at every male at hogwarts.

_Dear Sean,_

_I had the worst week of my life first all the guys are staring at me and hitting on getting so feed up with them. I got struck with the best idea ever what would you say if i got dumbledor to let us put on a concert. Then you could transfer to hogwarts since your going to a wizard school in america. And we could act like your my boyfriend to put them all the boys in place please??? write me back quick about what you think? and ill tell you if dumbledor says yes_

_miss you to love hermione._

as i tied the letter to the owl and watched it fly back to sean. I ran out my room and saw no one in the common room and looked surprised. 'normally their still in here' oh well.' I thought as i ran out the room to dumbldors office. When i got there i said the password "snikers" the stairs start moving and i went up to his office i nocked and went in when i heard come in. I walked in and dumbldor looked surprised. "sir" i said "yes dear " he said " i would like the oppertunity to put on a concert with my best friend Sean" "Hermione i dont know if that possible with him being at a different school" he said slowly just then a owl flew throw the window. he look at it and took the letter as he read it he started smiling. "it would seem Sean Davis is going to be transfering to hogwarts tomorrow". I smiled happly. "hemione i give you permission to give the concert to introduced the new student" "oh thank you sir" i exclaimed "dear its time you showed everone who you are" i looked at dumbledor and smiled and happily skipped out to my common room to go to sleep.


	2. Morning falls, and Understanding looks

Morning falls, and new students

_HI people this is my first authors note and I want to say a special thanks to my first reviewer __**lolapalozzafanatIc83**_

_OH yea I forgot in the first chapter but I don't own anything except the plot and Sean Davis. All of the harry potter characters are J.K. Rowling's creation._

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**~singing~**

_Letters_

! I was so excited to see I got a review and it wasn't a flame so thank you **lollapaloafanatIc83**! Because you reviewed I'm going to post this a lot sooner than I would have. And you weren't rude I know I need a beta and I was looking for one before I posted anything else and I found one loll! Also I'm currently looking for a beta so If u want to let me know.

**Hermione's Pov**

I was having the best dream I've had since I been back to Hogwarts. Sean and I were doing this big concert in the great hall and everyone loved it. We'll all the girls anyway; the boys were all in shock. Even Snipe seemed to be enjoying it! Then all of a sudden a loud noise started going off. As I rolled over, trying to hit my offending alarm clock I felt the covers fall, then me on top of them. "DAMMIT!" I screamed that is the fourth time this week I fell off my bed. Grumbling under my breath I headed toward the bathroom the connects Draco's' room and mine. "_'I can't believe they are making me shear a bathroom with milfoil! I hate sharing the bathroom with anyone even seen I mean they tried that on one of our tours and let's just say that ended quickly."_ As I was deep in my thoughts I turned the water on for a hot shower, got undressed and slowly got into the shower.

**Draco's Pov**

I chuckled as I heard Hermione scream after taking a quick look in the bathroom mirror I went to my room. As I walked into my room I dropped my towel_** (ok fan girls don't drool on the computer I know It's a good mental picture)**_and looked through my dresser for something to wear for the day. As I found a pair of silk black and red boxers I quickly got dressed quickly in my school robes. I headed down for breakfast meeting up with blaze near the great halls doors. "So how is it being sharing a bathroom with Granger?" he asks. I sighed" how many times are you going to ask me that?" "Until you tell me something Interesting happened" he replied while sitting down at the slithering table. "So If I told you granger and the youngest wales were taking a shower together and asked me to join you would stop asking me?" I asked the smirk on my face as his eyes grew wider. "If you tell me that happened In going to kill you for not letting me know sooner." he replied with would be the most fighting gear_ 'If It wasn't for the huge smile I might actually be Imitated by him' _I thought to myself. I smirked as I said "Let's eat before breakfast is over and we have to go all day without eating you Idiotic"**.**

**Ginny's Pov**

Thoughts like this were running through my head as I was walking toward the great hall. As I was walking I ran Into the Gryffindor princess herself who looked like she was going to kill someone. "Oh jazz mea don't tell me dumb and dumber found you this early in the morning and I thought I could get up early enough to avoid them." I said quickly. She looked at me with a big sigh she said "No gain I fell off the bed again this morning. It's really starting to get annoying to wake up like that so much." _'own'_ was my first thought but what came out my mouth was completely different "mea I can't take It anymore I need to break up with him his over-protectiveness Is killing me and I think I like someone else." _' shift that wasn't how It was supposed to go I was supposed to slowly slip It In conversation' _I looked up at her worried she would be glaring at me but what I got was a look of understanding. "I know how you feel gain Ron Is the same way with me even though he's dating Luna now. Let's go to breakfast and we can talk more about it ok?" I must have had a surprised look on my face cause she started laughing "oh merlin don't tell me you thought I was going to be mad at you for feeling that way?" My face fell and I looked up guiltily at her. "oh gain your my best friend how can I ever be mad that you want to break up with him?" We stopped talking as we walked into the great hall as we looked around for empty seat we found some at the end of the table far away from everyone else. We took our seats and started to fill our plates before talking again. I can't take this anymore I have to talk to Hermione but what If she gets mad at me? No that won't happen they aren't getting along right now anyway.'

_**~Cliff hanger~**_

_**How do you think the rest of the conversation is going to go?**_

_**Find out review they make me update quicker.**_

_**julysfaith16**_


	3. Auther note

**author note **

**sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to up date but this important so please read**

**my computer has been giving me problems so i havent been able to up date also i dont think ill be up dating untill i get a beta i am sorry but i dont feel right putting up stories that could probly be better. i am looking for a beta and have asked some people to beta but no response so far, hopefully someone will accept soon. also just to let you all know im happy that many people read this story you dont have to leave me reviews im happy just to get one review a chapter. i promie i wont be like other authers who demand that you leave reviews just to read more of their story i have been a reader on this website for a while and i know how much it sucks to see your favorite auther not posting because their not getting reviews, so to everyone that likes my story thank you for even taking the time out to read it and if you review ill be sure to put a thank you in the next chapter.**

**thanks for reading untill later **

**:] Julysfaith16**


End file.
